


What if?

by Sophia73



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: What if Palpatine told all of the resistance who Rey is? Set during the crait battle. Luke has just arrived but Rey was walking out into the battlefield, her and Ben are about to face each other when Palpatine shows up. All Rey’s POV.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. News, and truth

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more?  
> This was just something I did for fun, so tell me if you like it. :)

What if?

What if Palpatine told all of the resistance who Rey is? Set during the crait battle. Luke has just arrived but Rey was walking out into the battlefield, her and Ben are about to face each other when Palpatine shows up. All Rey’s POV.

“I’m doing it and if any of you even think about stopping me, I will cut you in half” I say as I walk over to the main entrance. I was rubbing my forearm from lifting all the rocks. Leia, Poe, Finn, and Rose all follow me over to the entrance.   
“You don’t have to do this, we can leave now” Poe says.  
“They can just follow us” I say, opening the hangar door.  
“There has to be another way” Finn said thinking of some other way to have everyone leave this planet.  
“There’s always another way, right?” Rose said looking over at Leia.  
“Maybe but it would only hurt us more.” Leia said looking me in the eyes. “You were our last hope, but if this is what you feel you need to do do it. But be careful, I lost so many and don’t want to lose you too” Leia says walking over to hug me. I knew how much she lost, her son, her husband, her brother’s has given up, she lost fighters, leaders, and friends, and if I do this she will have lost a student.   
“I’m going before anymore damage happens” I say pulling away from her hug. I no longer have a lightsaber after the fight with Ren, but I still have my staff. I know he's here and I don’t want to face him, but if I don’t everyone will die. I walk out of the hangar, I know everyone came back to see this, to watch as I die, their last hope.  
I feel Luke’s presents; he came, I feel Leia, my friends, the resistance, Kylo, and someone else. Someone dark, someone I don’t know, yet I do know. I see Kylo walk up to me with his lightsaber lit and ready, I stand my ground. I can feel Luke and Leia coming out of the hangar.   
“So, we meet so soon, have you changed your mind?” Kylo says.  
“No. I’m here to make a trade.” I say, trying to hide all my feelings from him.  
“What do you want?” He asks, but before I can answer another ship lands and out steps Palpatine? He should be dead. Luke and Leia’s father killed him right? This day so far has been filled with surprises, at this point I don’t think anything would surprise me anymore.   
“Ah, Skywalker, it has been a while, and you thought I was dead.” Palpatine says looking at Luke. “I hope this shows you that you can never destroy the dark.” He says, now looking at me. “And you young girl, so many questions you want the answer to. And even more people that have let you down” He says. My heart sinks. “Ah, yes, Skywalker, Organa, and even Solo, not to mention your parents. People you trust all know” he doesn’t need to say what they know, I know what he means. My parents. “So young, so strong, so hot headed, maybe going after Solo was a waste, you, child should have been who I went after.” I can feel Ren sift through the bond, I can sense the two siblings looking at each other. I know everyone else looks confused. Palpatine steps closer to me, the siblings and Ren all move closer to the resistance.   
“You know.” I say and he nods.   
“Your mother was a nobody, but your father was someone, he was my heir. But when he turned out to not be strong with the force he feld, and after you were born and he found out you were really force sensitive he and your mother hid you from me. For they knew I was looking for an heir, a powerful one.” Palpatine stopped and looked deep into my eyes, I knew what he was leading to, but I didn’t want to believe. I turned to Luke, Leia and Ren. Standing together for once, they all knew.   
“You knew?!” I shouted, the boys looked at the ground but Leia spoke.  
“Yes, we all knew.”   
“When?” I asked, the anger in my voice clear. I knew Ren could feel his lightsaber leave his belt and fly to my hand but this time didn’t stop it.   
“When you went straight to the dark side at my island” Luke said.  
“As soon as you showed up at the resistance” Leia said, she knew for so long, it hurt. I look over at Ren.  
“I only found out for sure today, but when I had you trapped on my ship and I couldn’t get into your mind I had a guess. As well as when you used lighting, and when we touched hands, I felt a darkness in your blood. I was never sure” For some reason his words hurt the most.   
“Wait what are you saying?” Poe asked. Stuipd, I thought.  
“She is the rightful heir to the sith throne, she is born of darkness.” Palpatine said, Poe still looked clueless.  
“She’s his granddaughter,” Ren said. I can feel all of the members' blood go cold. Their ‘last hope’ was more evil then the leader of the first order.  
“So what are you here for?” I ask, looking at my grandfather.  
“You. Your so called master failed you” He said looking at Luke. “The princess never once tried to train you” Looking over at Leia. “And you never let the boy help you” now looking at Ren. He was right in a way, after Luke saw that I gave into the dark he didn’t want to train me, I been with Leia for some time now and never had she even talked about the force with me, and I always turned Ren away when he offered. If I wanted to learn, who else can I go to now?  
“Why would I go with you?” I asked, now not caring about everyone around me.   
“You have questions and I have answers, and unlike the Jedi I accept both sides. I know that dark needs light and I think you would be perfect. All of the Skywalkers have failed you and there are no other people you can turn to. I won’t let you down like they did” It was so tempting, but I heard Ren through our bond willing me to stay with them. Palpatine was right, everyone with Skywalker blood lied to me and let me down, maybe it’s time I open my eyes and see the truth. I always thought that Luke would be open minded and wise, Leia would be kind and smart, and that her son would be the best of her and Han. That has blinded me, Luke was closed off and one sided, Leia was brave but also closed off, and Ben was, I don’t know anymore.   
“It’s a fair deal, you get a teacher and all the answers to everything you ever wanted and I get an heir.” Palpatine says. I think about this, no this was not a fair deal, yes I could gain a teacher, but I lost all my friends and let the darkside win. Maybe the resistance hates me now, but Leia didn’t right? Maybe that's why she has been so closed off to me, she knew what I was. Would they want me? Luke has made it clear he won’t teach me and who knows with Ben. Is it worth the risk?  
“Don’t give in” I hear Rose call, but I can’t tell if it really is her. Her voice seems dead, it could be Palpatine. But why? If it is him why would he tell me not to give in? No it's her but she is so far away. I can tell Ben’s trying to use the bond but I cut it off. I don’t want to talk with him or any of his family right now. I close my eyes and feel the force around me and let it guide me to a side but it just shows my grey. Grey, black and white mixed together, balance. Well force your not much help. When I open my eyes again I only see Palpatine, no Skywalker, no Organa, no Solo, no resistance, no first order, only Palpatine. I close my eyes again and this time when I open them I see Luke, Leia and Ben all with lightsabers in hand. I do it again and I see the resistance standing together with blasters and bows in hand. When I do it a fourth time I’m back on the battlefield, with everyone looking at me, wait for me. To pick my side, to pick the winner of the war. They know that who ever I pick will win, me with Palpatine and the order can wipe out the resistance, if I pick the resistance the light wins, the order and the sith (or what's left of them) don't stand a chance against, two jedi masters, and two really force sensitive teens that both have a strong hate towards them. I feel for Luke’s ship, and make a run for it dropping Ben’s saber and take off. No, I won’t pick a side. As I fly off I see the resistance and Ben and Luke get on the falcon and follow me and Palpatine and the order take off, none of their ships follow me though. I don’t know where to go, but I still fly. I let the force take me to where ever it thinks I need to be. That somewhere seems to be Jakku. 

By the time I land I don’t see anyone following me, I ripped out the tracker and sold it for some food. It’s been a while, but nothing changed. No one knows who I am, just that they shouldn’t mess with me. My ‘home’ is still there untouched, I move Luke’s ship over there and stay there to think. After only a few hours I feel someone coming. But even though they came on the falcon the only people here were Luke, Leia and Ben. And C3PO, R2D2, and BB8, Chewiee wasn’t here, Finn wasn’t here, Rose and Poe weren’t here, just the last Jedi and their drones.   
“Hey” I hear Luke say. BB8 and R2D2 come to say hi, they don't seem to care what I am.   
“Why did you come back here? Every time you talked about this place with the resistance you made it sound like you never wanted to come back” Leia said  
“It’s the closest thing to home.” I say. We headed into my ‘house’ and sat down to talk. I have a really bad feeling about this and that someone will end up hurt.  
“Master Rey why did you run?” C3PO asked.  
“You didn’t tell them what happened did you?” I looked at them and no one moved. I’ll take that as a no.   
“It really doesn’t matter what happened does it?” Leia asked.   
“You're putting the fate of the entire universe in a teenager's hands. What did you think I was going to do?” I said.   
“Why didn’t you pick the light?” Luke asked.  
“I couldn't, it didn’t feel right,” I said. Luke raised his eyebrow so I continued. “I’m drawn to the dark, the light never really felt right to me. I fight with the resistance but understand the order and Palpatine. I feel more in control of the force when I pull power from the darkside” I said. Every time I used the force for good things, something about it and made it harder, like I had to work extra hard just to feel life over death.   
“Then what are your plans? Palpatine led the order to his master base and we can’t track them. There aren’t many of us left either so we need to know what you want to do, if you pick your grandfather then we’ll surrender and not risk any more lives. If you still want to fight with us then we might still have a chance but you will need to know our plans.” Leia said.   
“I pick neither side” I say. R2D2 beeps about how I won’t ever be safe that way.  
“He’s right Rey, you need to pick. Don’t pick and Palpatine will always think that you can still turn and will find you and make you turn” Ben says. My heart feels heavy in my chest as he says his last few words. I know what happened to him that made him turn but he had family that didn’t give up on him. I don’t.   
“I can’t pick” I say, hiding my anger, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before I lose it.   
“Why?” BB8 beeps.   
“I don’t know neither side feels right. I’m not joining you if I don’t feel like it’s right.” I say. I’ve been fighting my whole life, but ever since I joined the resistance fighting felt wrong, it was no longer fighting to survive but fighting for others. You no longer are by yourself, where any injury was all your fault now it could be the cause of someone else. You don’t fight for only your life but for others, someone else could die because of you, their death is your fault.   
“Well, we’re not leaving until you give us an answer” Luke said.   
“Then I can leave” I say getting up  
“You won’t go very far on that ship” Luke says  
“Who said I only have your ship?” I say. If I need to I can take any of the ships without anyone stopping me.  
“We’re on Jakku, the junkyard planet,” Ben said. Then we heard a noise from outside, some of the locas looking at the falcon. Before any of them can get up I run outside.  
“Get out” I say.  
“What now you own everything?” Niima says.   
“Well I do live here” I say as everyone comes out   
“So, we beat you before. We can do it again” Niima says, as her and her group steps closer and pulls out their weapons. I used the force and pulled all the weapons over to me.  
“You did, so I just made it a fair fight” I say. They look at each other and run.  
“You dealt with them everyday?” Leia asked.  
“Yes, here is a so-called free planet. It should be great but when you give a planet freedom but with no leader the rich stay rich and the poor stay poor.”   
“Is this why you don’t like the resistance?” Leia asked  
“No it’s why I understand Palpatine. I know that you would stay that if you won it wouldn’t be like that, but how different would it be? No leader, no order, no order no rules. Yes, how Palpatine wants to rule would make everyone follow his rules, but I think it’s better then no rules at all.” I say.   
“That's not how camp works though.” Ben says  
“Is it?” I ask  
“Master Rey has a good point. At base Master Leia is in charge and now that Master Luke and Master Ben are back they will also make the rules. Everyone at base follows them, everyone goes on missions, even if they don’t want to. Everyone must all learn to cook, fly, fight and heal even if they would prefer to stay and work more with computers and fix and build over fly.” C3PO says. R2D2 agrees. Leia looks to the ground thinking about it.   
“I’ll tell you my pick. I pick myself. I’ve always been fighting, but the difference is that when I was with you my life could be on the line and it could be some random person's choice whether I lived or died. When I was growing up it all was my choice I was in charge, if I needed food I had to get it. Only my life was on the line, and there was never anyone risking something for someone else.” I said and walked away leaving the three of them thinking about what I just said, while the droids followed me back inside. BB8 beeped something.  
“Yes I know, I will miss you guys and everyone else too. But I’m not going to lie and risk lives, or waste my own life fighting for something I don’t truly believe in” I say. R2 respond “I lived here for 16 years and that was the hard part as a young kid now it’s not as hard, I’ll be fine here by myself”   
“It must be lonely here, is it not?” Luke asked.  
“Well, I never had friends until this year, so I’m not losing much. You stayed on an unknown planet for years, and you had a sister, a nephew, and friends that you could have been with. You lost more than I will” I say  
“Yes, but you are still young, I was old”  
“So?” I say, he takes a second before changing the topic.  
“What is it that you really want to know?” he asked. I was speechless for a second.  
“Is there a place with balance, and how does balance stay” I say.   
“Well there is nowhere that I know of that has balance all the time, nowhere ever did. But as long as the light side had say in the way of things people have been happy” Luke said  
“Why light? If I could choose both sides I would, but since I can’t I chose none. The ‘darkside’ is right there needs to be order, but you are also right there needs to be freedom, balance is both working together. But both sides won’t and I won’t add to the fight” I say  
“You sound like my old master” Luke says  
“Master Yoda?” I ask. He nods, I heard about him and read about him, wise, smart, knew when to act and when to stay back. Not sure if it was a compliment that I was smart or an insult that I sound old.  
“You have good points,” Luke says. “CPO what are the chances that Palpatine would work together with us?” Luke asked.   
“The odds at the moment are 1/999999999999999999999.89 Master Skywalker” C3PO says.   
“How do we raise those chances?” Leia asks walking in.  
“I do not know, but maybe if we had one of our allies as a high up officer, with lots of say we could make raise it, but we must be careful that we do not get caught, or we could make it worse for ourselves” C3PO said, R2D2 beeps something.  
“Sorry R2, I can’t go back there. Palpatine would know somethings up” Ben said, sitting down beside his mother. BB8 adds something.  
“Yes I could go but if I go and fail, I could make the war twice as worse for you guys”   
“Actually, if you failed you could make it impossible for them to even spar us, let alone talk and work together with us.” CPO says.  
“Finn can go” Leia says  
“No the minute they ask for his allicence Palpatine could tell he’s lying and kill him” Ben says  
“We can talk about this tomorrow lets get some sleep,” Luke says. Luke, Leia and all the droids head to the falcon.   
“What about you?” I ask Ben.   
“I don’t want to go right now and have to talk with them alone again.”  
“Well you did it once today” I say  
“You changed” He said  
“No. I stopped faking” I said  
“Did you ever want to join the resistance?”   
“No well yes. I heard stories about them and about your family. I always thought that it would be such a cool thing to join the resistance or meet your family. But after I did, I realized that maybe once upon a time the resistance was fighting the right fight, that there was a fight worth fighting. Now after fighting in that fight I know now that that fight was there because of the ‘lightside’ and there shouldn’t be a fight, it’s not worth lives. And your family might at one point live up to the tales but maybe not anymore.”   
“Say you had it your way, what would you change?” He asked  
“Each planet would have their own leader, and how they pass down leadership is up to them.” I say.  
“So like the really old days”   
“Yeah, maybe there has never been true balance but at least back then it was peaceful. You know I wanted to take your hand. But I always felt like I was being disloyal to the resistance, I was their hope and if I took your hand I would have killed their hope.”  
“Well, in the end you were right I was the one to turn” Ben said giving me a small smile.   
“Or you got so used to faking that you couldn’t tell the difference” I say  
“Yeah maybe. You know what you said about the resistance and the order being the same thing, thing. You made me really question everything and same for my mother”   
“I didn’t say it CPO did” I said  
“Really?” he said smiling.  
“Yes. But you and your family, you guys made up?” I asked.  
“In a way, they understand why I did the things I did, they might not forgive me but they understand.” I know that he's talking about turning and killing Han.  
“Good. Now you should get going” I say  
“What about you?” He asked  
“When I left with Finn and Han I had to leave everything here, so I still have everything” I say  
“You know you can stay in the falcon right? You may not be on the same side but you can still stay with us.”   
“I’m good thank you”   
“Okay, see you tomorrow” He said and left. I go walk over to my old bed, not too much of anything but enough. I think about everything that has happened today. Ben killed Snoke, Ben turned, I found out about my family, Palpatine is alive, the war just started again, and I decided that I would not decide who to help. Maybe I’ll wake up and this will end up being a bad dream.


	2. Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships broken and questions

What if?  
Plot

Unfortunately, this is not all a bad dream. I wake up and head out to see what we have to eat, not much but enough. Leia was up, and also eating, I might as well go talk with her. I walk over to the falcon and go in to sit beside her. It was nice that we could still talk and sit together like we were on the same side.   
“Do you have an idea of what to do?” I ask  
“Not yet. I think we should just go and try to talk” she says  
“How are you going to find them?” I asked, it was a good idea otherwise, take your chances now while you can.  
“Not too sure, we could just lure them to us.”  
“But they might think it is a trap and not come, or attack”   
“Yes, but we won’t track them” Leia was right if they talk in Palpatine’s base they’re dead.   
“Well knowing the order if you mind your own business for a few months or even weeks they will find you.” I say, thinking of all the times they found me, or even when I met Finn, somehow the first order interferes with everyone's lives.  
“That might be the best plan. When we leave what will you be doing?” Leia turned to look at me.  
“What I did before, trying to survive” I say.  
“You know how to use the force now it won’t be that hard”   
“Yes, but who said I’ll use it?”  
“Well, then I hope you’ll be okay, but if something happens will you help us?” I thought about it.  
“Yes, but not help you fight, if you need protection, or help with ships or healing or just need somewhere somewhat safe I’ll help, but not if you’re asking me to join the war and fight.” She nodded. “But I’ll always be able to help if you need it. I don’t want the galaxy to die or for Palpatine to destroy all the planets that don’t obey him.”  
“You know, you were right that we aren’t that different from the order or the sith.” She says going back to eating her food.  
“Well, yesterday before I ran, I let the force guide me but instead it showed me things, I saw Palpatine alone and weaponless, you, Luke and Ben all with lightsabers; one green, one blue and one white, and last I saw the rest of the resistance standing together with blasters and bows. I saw teams, familys, you, your brother, and your son. The resistance is one big family, and Palpatine and me.”  
“Yes but you were in all the visions, you are part of every family in one way or another. Yes you and Palpatinne are family but only by blood, you were part of the resistance making you part of that family. Ben I know thinks highly of you, you helped Luke come back to me and back to fighting, and you gave me hope, making you just as much part of my family as you are to the resistance. I know I was cold to you but that was not because of who you are, it was who you could have been. When I saw you a saw a fire, a drive, things I saw in my son a long time ago, and when I found out you were Palpatine’s granddaughter made me see how I failed as a mother. You never knew your parents, they got themselves killed so you could live, you raised yourself, and have his blood, his power and never gave into it. Yes you used it but you always saw both sides as equals, not good not bad. I sent my son away because even if I wanted to train him I put my job first, I gave up my son for a job. Yes he was still with his family, but I knew Luke was cold and closed off, when I found out about Snoke I just told Luke to do his best, but thought that just because it was his nephew he would change his personality. Han wanted me to train Ben, he was right I should have, then I could have been there, then Han could have been there. Maybe then he could have realised that there is no good side and there is no bad side, he could see the balance in the force like you. I pushed you away so I didn’t have to think about how I failed my son” her words hit me hard, she gave her son up for her chance to save the galaxy, whereas my parents gave me up so that I could maybe save the galaxy. They saw hope in me and did everything they could to save it. But more so that she thought of me as family, when she said she lost enough and that she didn’t want to lose me she meant she didn’t want to lose any more of her family.   
“You didn’t fail. You made mistakes, which led to bigger mistakes but they help us learn and grow” Luke said walking into the room. “You never failed your son, I did. I saw a hint of darkness and looked to kill him, not try and help him. I closed myself off from you from Han, from everyone because that was the Jedi way. When I realized that the Jedi were wrong, that it was because of their stuipd ways that led to Darth Vader, it was too late. Everyone knew me as a legend, but I wasn’t. But I still trained more hopeful force sensitive kids, because of the name I had made for myself. I never gave the dark side any thought that maybe they have a point. They have reasons to fight. Rey showed me that which is why I came back.” Luke said.   
“Well you guys should be leaving soon.” I say  
“We’ll leave at noon” Leia said, I nod and get up to leave.  
“Rey, you can say no to this but, we would love it if you came with us. You won’t have to fight, you can just stay and help look over our plans and help keep us all in line” Luke said, he had a softness in his voice I never heard before.   
“I’ll think about it” I say and walk out. I head into the main town area just to see what’s changed. I walk around for a bit, everything seems to be the same, so I head back to the falcon. But something else catches my eye, Yoda. He was just standing there, and behind him was Han? Han wasn’t force sensitive, how did he? I walk over to them, their standing by the old death star.   
“Han Solo? Master Yoda? Why are you here?” I ask  
“Sit down young Rey” Yoda says, I roll my eyes  
“I’m not that young thank you very much”   
“Well I’m over 500 years old so you are young to me” He says with a laugh.   
“How are you even here?” I ask Han  
“Well, Yoda brought me here. Now how’s my ship? And my family.” Han asks  
“It’s just like you left it. And they made up kinda” I say with a smile.   
“You, have you picked?” Yoda asks pointing at my face  
“Yes, I won’t fight but I’ll go with them. I can’t fight, there’s nothing worth fighting for” I say  
“Good good. Seems like my old student never learned but you could” Yoda says  
“The galaxy is worth fighting for,” Han says.   
“Yes but not if only one side wins” I say  
“This girl is right now it’s time for you to go. You got the answers you wanted” Yoda says and with a wave of his hand Han is gone. And I was left with Yoda.   
“Why are you here?” I asked  
“It is the observer that understands the game, not the players” Yoda said.   
“So you're just here to tell me not to do something I was not planning to do?”   
“Well, just going with them will make you want to play the game. Your choices change everything, you and Ben are a dyad in the force, two that are one. Don’t fight the force girl you will always lose. You might think you are only an observer but look deeper and you become a player” And he faded back into the force. Why can’t the force just be clear with what it wants? A dyad, two that are one, I saw that somewhere in the old Jedi texts, I’ll just ask later. I head back to my hideout, I still have some time before they leave. I can’t get what Yoda said out of my mind, maybe I should stay. I could make a tracker for them so if they need me I can help… I know I shouldn't, I know that this could backfire. But I need to know if they're okay no matter how they think of me. I grather everything to make a comm, and I make sure it looks just like any other bracelet. Two hours before they leave, I’m done. I walk over and find Leia sitting having a cup of tea while the boys are somewhere.   
“Leia, I won’t be going with you, Master Yoda came and told me something.” I say sitting down.   
“That’s okay, we didn’t think you would”   
“Here, I might not be with you, but if you need anything, I will try to help.” I hand her three bracelets, and show her the one I wear on my wrist. Mine and Leia’s match and Luke and Ben’s match, if anyone sees them they’ll just think it’s a family thing.   
“Thank you, but I’ll be giving mine to Rose. Luke and Ben can have theirs but Rose will get mine. She talked with me not long after you left, Poe and Finn seem mad and sad over the news but Rose still seems like herself,” Leia said  
“I wish I could go with you, but after talking with Yoda I feel like it might not be the best idea” She nods  
“You talked with Master Yoda?” Luke said walking in, and Ben followed.   
“Yeah, he was kinda just by the death star, we talked and then he left”   
“The death star is on this planet?” Ben asked, I nodded.  
“That’s not the whole thing is it?” Luke said, I look down.  
“No, Han came asked a few things about his ship and crew, and Yoda talked about games” I said  
“What did Yoda say?” Leia asked.  
“It’s the observer that understands the game not the players” I say   
“Well how fun, anyways we need to go stock up before we leave.” Luke says rolling his eyes.   
“Luke, where are we going to get anything here?” Leia asked, Luke just turned and looked at me.   
“So kid, where do we go?” Luke asked  
“None of you are going anywhere” I say  
“Oh now why's that?” Luke asked.  
“Look at what you're wearing. And unless you feel like taking off all your jewelry and weapons you will wait here.” I say.   
“Fine we’ll stay, but Ben goes with you” Luke says  
“Oh come on Luke she doesn’t need help Ben can stay and help you with CPO” Leia said  
“Rey won’t know some of the parts we need,” Luke said. I roll my eyes but just walk out, knowing Ben will follow.  
“Sorry that I won’t be going back with you” I say once we’re out of hearing range of the falcon.   
“No it’s fine” he says, I don’t need the bond to tell that that was a lie.  
“Really you know the bond still works” I say. Stopping right as we saw the market.   
“You were the only one to ever trust me, and after we’re going back to the resistance, the people who lost family because of me.”   
“You’ll have Luke and Leia, and if you need me you can just use the bond. And right now about half of them most likely want to kill me, you are Leia and Han’s son, I’m Palpatine's granddaughter, so who has it worse?”   
“Oh come on you at least have friends there” he said as we walk into the market  
“Friend, just one” I say. He looks over at me.  
“We’ll talk later.” he says, I nod and we trade for everything they need. Last we stop to get parts.   
“Do you know what we need? Cause I don’t” Ben said.  
“Yes I do, I saw how the falcon looked” I say. I leave Ben with the other things and go and grab the parts. After Ben and I walk back to the falcon.   
“Do you really plan on staying here for the rest of your life?” Ben asked as we headed out of the market.  
“Hush, if they find out I can leave who knows what they’ll do” I say punching him in the arm.   
“Okay fine but really? You stay here now that you have seen things, know things, learned things. You want to stay here? Maybe if it was a nicer place sure but here?” Ben says, lowering his voice.   
“Well, not really in the mood to fly all over the galaxy when Palpatine could find me” I say  
“I know you wont stay still”   
“How?” I ask stopping   
“I can feel it,” He says waiting for me to catch up  
“Ben, you read the old Jedi texts right?”   
“Yeah, they suck. Why? There is nothing in them that could help us win” He says  
“No not about the war about a dyad in the force.” As I said those last words he stopped.  
“Maybe, Yoda said something didn’t he?” Ben said, still not catching up.  
“Yes, he called us a dyad in the force. Two that are one. Now we should go” I say waiting for him to catch up. We walk the rest of the way not talking, but both lost in thought, too deep to hear each other's thoughts. I help Ben and Luke put everything away and we all say our goodbyes. I watch as the falcon flies off and all I can think of is the Jedi texts. I know I shouldn’t, I know if I look I become part of this war. But my body has plans to not listen to Yoda. No way this will turn out good. I go pack Lukes jet and leave for Ahch-To, on my way my comm beeps.  
“Hey, Rey” It was Rose. I set the jet to auto and take the call.   
“Rose hey” I say leaning back in the seat.  
“How are you?” She acts as if nothing changed, because nothing has changed.   
“Lost, what about you and everyone else?” I ask knowing the response I was going to get.  
“Well I’m good, the boys are... trying. Everyone else is in shock, some are hopeful, some are disappointed. You know that if you come back no one will hate you right?” Well, what she said was okay news.   
“Yeah well some will, and right now Ben’s with you guys I don’t need to add to the drama.”   
“Okay but no one hates you. We still need you here, just because you have Palpatine's blood in you doesn’t mean you're like him.”   
“Thanks but I need time to find myself again”   
“Well it can’t be that hard you did it just a few months ago” She laughed. Yeah, seems like every few months now I need to find myself.   
“Well I need to go, I hope you guys are okay”   
“Yes goodbye” Rose says before disconnecting, but not before I could hear Poe come in and call me a monster. My heart dropped, my friend called me a monster. It hurt maybe more than the fact that I’m now alone again. I land and go move my things into the old house I stayed in before. I sit down and meditate for a bit. I close my eyes and see the resistance standing together, now with some new faces. All holding weapons but unlike before where the weapons were by their sides now they all have them up and pointing at me. I push away the image and then it’s Leia, Luke and Ben all with their sabers, but only Ben’s saber was down. Leia and Luke both had them up, not facing me but each other. After that image was gone I saw Palpatine, the first order and the sith. The order had their arms open and weapons down, the sith had their weapons up and facing me, and Palpatine had his arms open to me but he had weapons in both his hands and ready to fire. I open my eyes and take in reality, what was that about? Maybe it was showing me who to side with, and who to stay away from, that would make sense but what about Luke and Leia, why were they facing each other with lightsabers out and ready to fight? It can’t be that they turn on each other could it? They have been through so much, why would they turn on each other anyway? Well I can figure it out after I get what I came here for. I go to the Jedi texts and sit down and open them and start looking for my answers. I go though most of the books before I find the one I was looking for.   
“Here. I found it… A force dyad” I say to myself. “A dyad is where two beings are so close that the force sees them as one. They share one soul and have a bond that seems impossible to break. There have only been 2 pairs of dyads and knowledge on them is limited, but it is said that should there ever be another pair of them they will show the galaxy true balance. No one can be sure when the next dyad will come but when it does they will know.” I flip to the next page… nothing. “That can’t be it” I say out loud. I go through the rest of that book, nothing else. That was it. It never said who the other people in the dyad were. Just that. I leave the book here and head back to the house to eat and then go to sleep. I can always come back to it tomorrow. I go start a fire and cook some fish, a few porgs come in and sit with me. I fed them some of the fish. These might be my favorite animals ever, their eyes are so big and round and they seem to be made up of fluff. They are so sweet too.   
Good to know where you stand. Ben's thought breaks my train of thought.  
What? I ask back  
One second he says. What is going on over there? I turn around and find him standing there.  
“So what was that?” I am not sure if this was a good time.   
“Oh just a meeting, not the best time right now” he says  
“Who's with you?” I ask  
“Finn, Poe, uncle and mother, and Rose is on her way” He says, his voice quiet.   
“Well nothing we can really do about this now is there?” I say  
“Nope” He says. I hear Leia and Poe arguing, I listen and realize it’s about me. Ben notices or heard or can tell, and tries to stay quiet. Poe wants to get rid of me, he wants me dead. I hear a door open from his end and guess it’s Rose.   
“Oh can you shut up. She's still our friend, she doesn’t need to die” Rose said. I can only see Ben but I can see the outline of both Leia and Luke in a light teal color. Luke was beside someone, my guess is Finn and Leia was standing in front of who was most likely Poe. Ben looks to me and nods slightly, confirming that my guesses were right.   
“Yeah, well she’s a Palpatine and she’s not here with us, so she could be planing to find and murder all of us, we need to make sure that doesn’t happen and the only way to do that is to kill her” I hear Poe’s voice loud and clear. I can feel my blood go cold.   
Don’t worry, there's no way we’ll let that happen Ben says through the bond. I notice Luke sift and now seems to be facing where I should be.   
“Some things are stronger than blood boys,” Luke says to him, then turns back to me. Can he see me? He shouldn’t but he did see Ben when we were on here, so he might be able to see me now.   
“Okay then don’t blame me when she comes thanks to your trackers and kills us all!” Poe yells, Leia backs away and Luke moves closer to me and Ben.   
“Hey kid,” Luke says to me. I look over at Ben shocked, so he can see me.   
“Hey,” I say, trying to forget what I just heard who I thought was my friend saying to send people to have me killed.   
“I knew you couldn’t stay still” Ben says to me, I notice Leia shift towards us  
“Could you maybe leave the room?” I ask, still trying not to listen to the fight behind them. Poe was shouting at Rose and Rose was shouting back and Finn was yelling at them to stop. Ben looks at Luke but Luke just shakes his head.  
“Where are you?” Leia comes over and asks softly.   
“Where do you think?” I ask looking at Luke  
“You went there?” He says shaking his head  
“Well yeah, I had questions,” I said petting one of the porg that decided to sit on my lap.   
“About what?” Luke asks  
“Yoda said something about a dyad” I say looking at Ben. Luke looks over at Leia and motions for her to stop the fight. She goes and smacks all three of them. I can’t help but let out a small laugh at each of their screams.  
“What was that for?” Finn asks. I could slowly start seeing outlines on each of them but doubt that they could see me at all.  
“For yelling, for fighting, and for stupidness” Ben says just loud enough for them to hear.   
“When we kill Rey Palpatine can we kill that one to” Poe says. I wice at him calling me a Palpatine. I am one but I am still Rey too. I might no longer have to hide the darkside of me, but I’m still good. But when Poe mentioned killing Ben Leia clearly tensed up sliding her hand to her blaster.   
“Anyways that's not the point of why I called you here” Leia said. “I called you here because right now we won’t take part in the fighting, we will just train and build up our army. When Palpatine comes with the order then we try to talk with them.” I don’t need to see Poe’s face to know he’s not happy.   
“Talk with them? Really that's our plan to give up?” Finn said  
“Yes” Leia said  
“What do you think will happen when we talk with them? I used to work for them and talking got you nowhere” Finn said.  
“Palpatine knew what he was doing going to crait, he didn’t want a fight. He wanted to kill our hope and our trust” Ben said. I moved closer to Ben and Luke so I could hear more of this meeting. The porg I have in my lap has fallen asleep and another one was trying to climb in my lap so after that I just stopped moving, not like I really could with porgs trying to hold you down to use as a bed.   
“But that doesn’t mean we can just talk with Palpatine” Rose adds.  
“Yes but it’s that or we all die fighting a battle we can never win” Luke says  
“We have two Jedi we still stand a chance” Poe says clearly leaving off Ben, but it didn’t seem to hurt him.   
“Rey beat me, and she was an untrained force user at the time, we stand no chance against Palpatine.” Luke says  
“Sorry to say it boy but Palpatine has had way longer to learn the force then any of them” Finn pointed out  
“They also have two army worth of fighters,” Rose added.  
“Fine we try to talk with the darkside and loose anyways good talk I’m done” Poe said and walked out. Looked over at Leia and Luke who now I could see fully. I heard Finn run after Poe, and Leia sent Rose to make sure they didn’t kill someone.  
“Rey you said something about a dyad” Leia said once they were all gone.   
“Yeah, Yoda call me and Ben a dyad in the force” I say  
“Wait mom you know what a dyad is?” Ben asked  
“Two beings that share one soul. Rare and they are told to have a almost unlimited amount of power when together” Leia said  
“One would be guided by light and one by dark. Purple light would be a sign that a dyad has come” Luke said  
“Rey when can you get here?” Leia asked  
“I can leave as soon as the porgs get off me” I say looking at my lap that had maybe 6 or 7 sleeping porgs  
“Come and bring all the books” Luke said  
“Okay that's cool but could one of you teach us how to control this bond thing” Ben asked  
“The answer is in the text” Luke said  
“No it’s not I looked” I said  
“It’s hidden,” Luke said, rolling his eyes. I blink and then they’re gone. I look out the window. Yeah I really should sleep.


	3. The end(for now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this and hope you enjoy. I know that it's kind of rushed and some things don't make sense but I don't really write all that often.

What if?  
End (for now)

In the morning after the porgs get off me I clean up and get into the X-Wing. Wow I really can’t stay in one place and I am so now part of this war, and I somehow picked a side in all this. I check to make sure that the texts are safe and that I have everything I need. I set my course and meditate on the way there. Purple light? Could that mean Purple lightsabers? Neither of us even have a lightsaber at the moment. One led by light and one by dark, both Ben and I have been led by both. And those visions I had what was that about? The force is weird. After I land I see Rose and Ben waiting for me.  
“Hey” Rose says, pulling me into a hug.  
“Hey, where is everyone?” I asked, pulling away.  
“Oh mom wanted to make sure that few people knew that you were coming” Ben said as we walked over to the base. It was calm here and it was nice, nicer than I thought.  
“Yeah Leia only told me and a few doctors and the droids.” Rose said. I sat down beside Ben and across from Rose. Not too long after we sat down did the doors open and Luke, Leia, CPO, R2, BB8, Chewiee, Poe and Finn came in.  
“She better be here so we can keep her prisoner,” Poe said, keeping a hand on his blaster at all times. I moved closer to Ben wanting to hide from them.  
“No she is here because she could help us win” Rose said.  
“So hand over the books,” Luke said. I did what I was told and he flipped to a page and turned on his saber and showed me and Ben the text.  
“As a dyad they are stronger together than apart, if they are together they could take down most if not all force users. Dyads are rare but if both members in a dyad find their true power they would be the key to balance” I read out loud. Luke flipped to another page and pointed at more text.  
“Lightsabers come in many colors but each color has meaning. Red comes from the hate and blood of the user. Gold; users loved hard work and were protectors. Green; people who don’t use lightsabers as much as they use the force itself. Blue; people who use lightsabers more than the force. Black; it still unknown, but is said to be a sign of great power. White; loyal to who they think is worthy for good or evil, more one sided people. And Purple; for those that understand both sides, and those in a dyad” Ben read.  
“Okay so?” Rose asked  
“Don’t tell me that you are going to give some if not the most powerful weapons to the two people who don’t need them” Finn said  
“I believe that is the exact reason master Luke is showing us this” CPO said  
“Yes, we are” Leia said  
“So now you two, lets see how much you each learned from me.” Luke said, I rolled my eyes. He taught me for like 20 minutes. “Where do Jedi get their stones for their lightsabers?” He asked  
“You taught me for like 20 minutes before you gave up” I said crossing my arms  
“Jedi get them after they face their fears in a cave that calls to them” Ben said rolling his eyes  
“Good now where calls to you?” Leia asked  
“Endor” Ben says.  
“Tatoonie” I say. Luke and Leia look at each other. Tatoonie was where Luke grew up, and Endor was where Luke took down Palpatine and his father, and where Han and Leia fell in love.  
“I’ll go to Endor” Leia says  
“Fine then Rey you're stuck with me” Luke says. BB8 beeps, followed by R2.  
“Okay, Chewiee and CPO go with Leia and Ben and you two come with me and Rey” Luke says looking at BB8 and R2  
“What about us?” Rose asks  
“Rose you are incharge of the resistance for the time being, and the boys have to listen to you” Leia says  
“Why her? Why not me? Or Finn?” Poe asked  
“Cause Yoda knows what would happen if you or Finn were given leadership of this place.” Luke says rubbing his head. A small laugh slips out of me and Leia lets one slip too.  
“Well let's go” CPO says. So then It’s off to Tatooine. We all get in the falcon and first is Tatoonie.  
“So tell me why we are going to drop you and Rey off first?” Leia asked Luke  
“You’ve never been there, it’s not as bad as Jakku but still very bad. No way we leave this ship there for even a minute” Luke said  
“Fine but do either of you even know why you were called to the places you were?” Leia asked me and Ben. Ben was cleaning up R2 and CPO and I was going through the Jedi texts.  
“No” we say not looking up from our work. We really didn’t want to listen to Luke and Leia talk about their adventures for the next hour.  
“You were called because that place was a important part of your life” Luke says  
“And how so?” Ben asked  
“Well for you it was where your mother and father fell in love and where your mother found out of her powers” Leia said  
“And for me?” I asked  
“No clue” Luke said  
“It could be because of how similar master Luke and master Rey are” CPO said  
“Really?” I ask  
“Oh yes. You two both grew up without parents, never knew your parents at all in fact. Jakku and Tatooine both are junk yard planets in one way or another, they both are hot. They both met Han Solo on their home planets, they both can use the force. They both have or had to face a family member that is or was bad. And they both don’t give up easily,” CPO said  
“You're telling me. You can’t win an argument with either of them” Ben says.  
‘And why you don’t leave them alone for more than 20 minutes’ R2 beeps  
‘Or someone might die or at least they’ll get in a fight’ BB8 adds  
“Okay, but still Tatooine is not any more important to me than Ahch-To” I say closing my books  
“Thats where your master grew up and where his life changed” Leia said  
“That was where I met my first master” Luke said  
‘And where you met me’ R2 beeps  
“Yes and me too” CPO said  
“Yes of course” Luke said. I reopen one of the books and start reading. I understand everything about them.  
“Rey, do you actually know what you're reading?” Leia asked  
“Umm, yes?” I say  
“Like you understand everything?” Leia asked again  
“Yup” I say, and she looked shocked  
“How?” Luke asked  
“What do you mean?” I ask  
“It takes years for someone even someone force sensitive to understand the texts” Ben said  
“Yeah, when I worked with Leia it took her 5 years to understand it all, and it took Ben 4 years.” Luke said.  
“I don’t know” I say  
“I do” everyone jumps and turns around to see Obi Wan standing there.  
“Obi Wan” Leia said  
“Hello princess, student and dyad” he said greeting us in turn  
“Wait you know about that?” I say  
“Of course, that is how you don’t have to spend years studying, Ben did it for you. Same with when you two were fighting and you had never picked up a lightsaber in your life yet you beat him. Someone who trained from childhood to use one. You two share a soul and memory. So once one of you learn it the other has access to it” Obi Wan said  
“Oh, well thank you for spending years of your life studying” I say to Ben  
“Yeah well you’ve done nothing in your life” Ben said back  
“Can you two stop” Luke asked  
“Obi Wan, dyads have one that is led by dark and one by light. But both of us have been led by both” I say  
“Well, Ben’s first use of the force was for light and yours was for dark” Obi Wan said and faded away.  
“What was each of yours first use of the force?” Leia asked  
“I think mine was lifting rocks” Ben said  
“And mine was hiding my thoughts from him” I say pointing to Ben  
‘We’re here’ Chewie called out. Luke and I get our things and get off.  
“Home, doesn't look like much changed here” Luke said  
“So where do we go?” I ask  
“That is up to you,” Luke said. I closed my eyes and felt around, once I had found the cave I opened my eyes and pointed toward the place. It wasn’t far, so we walked past Luke’s old house and you could see Obi Wan's house not too far in the distance.  
“Okay now you go down with nothing, no dorid, no staff, no weapon and you’ll come back hopefully with your stone.” Luke said. I leave my staff with BB8. I walked into the cave, it was dark but there were rocks that lit up just a little bit on the walls. As I went deeper into the cave I saw a figure, and as I got closer a second one appeared. I slowly recognized the first figure as myself and the second as Palpatine. I was sitting on a throne, the sith throne. And Palpatine was standing beside me. I was wearing a crown, a black crown with diamond and rubys on it. I had a lightsaber in one hand and another on my waist. The one I was holding was double sided and the blade was red. My robes were black and when I turned around I saw stands full of sith. And on the ground were Luke with his fathers mask, Leia with Han's blaster in hand, Ben with his mask in hand, Finn covered in blood, Rose with her necklace in hand, Poe wearing his leather jacket, and Chewie fur drenched in blood. BB8, R2D2, C3PO and a new droid with the name DO all rusting and falling apart. I turned to look at myself again, and I noticed a tear in my eye and blood all over the throne. I had killed them, I killed them with my bare hands. Maybe Poe was right I should be killed, this is what I would turn out to be, unless I stop myself before that happens. I look again at dark me and reach out for the extra lightsaber and call it to me and kill Palpatine and just as I let go of the light saber I notice the color, purple. The scene fades and two rocks fly into my hands one red one blue and they combine into one, but still not turning purple, still red and blue just now in one stone, spots of red and spots of blue, neither winning in the fight for dominance. I walk out of the cave and find only my staff waiting for me. Luke and the droids were not there. I pick up my staff and look around and find them calling Rose from Obi Wan’s house. I start walking towards them but something else calls to me something in Luke’s house. I walk over there and find the same droid from the cave. With the tag DO on it I go turn it on and it runs away from me.  
“It’s okay little guy” I say sitting down. “I’m not going to hurt you” I set down my staff and pocket away the blue and red stone. DO rolls over to me slowly.  
“Hello I am D-O, what is your name?” He said  
“My name is Ray” I say  
“Rey? Rey Palpatine?” He asks. How did he know?  
“Yes” I say  
“Hello your highness” the little droid said, doing a little bow.  
“How did you know?” I ask  
“My former master used to be a knight of Ren and worked very high up in the sith kingdom. They talked about you a lot, planning to bring you back to them.” DO said. This random droid just happens to be owned by someone high up in the sith kingdom?  
“How did you get here DO?” I asked  
“My master gathered info and wanted to share it with the resistance but only made it till here before he turned me off.” It said. His master must have been followed and died here.  
“What do you know about the sith?” I ask. I can feel Luke coming over but don’t pay attention to him.  
“Anything really, where the base is, how to get in, who works there, who you can and can’t trust. My master recorded everything.” DO said. I feel Luke calling the falcon over to pick us up.  
“How long ago did your master bring you here?” I ask knowing that the falcon was here.  
“I do not know, but info keeps coming in from the camera's master set up.” He said. Well maybe I will be joining the fight now. Ben and I have new sabers, and now we have a droid that happens to get info from the sith every minute.  
“DO, do you want to come with me and my friends and stop the war?” I ask, not sure if he even knows how bad the war is.  
“The war is still going on?”  
“Yes”  
“You, Rey Palpatine are on which side?”  
“Neither and none. I am right now working with the resistance”  
“Do you hate the sith?” He asked, obi does this droid have a lot of questions.  
“Yes but I don’t hate the dark side, just how the sith have used it” I say  
“Very well I will join you, but if you could you will have to fix me up a bit,”  
“Okay. Let's go get you fixed DO” I say picking him up and bringing him onto the falcon.  
“Woah, what you have there? I said you come back with your stone and that's it, not come back with a stone and a droid” Luke says  
“Calm down old man. I got my stone and this droid first, need a fixing” I say  
‘I’ll do it’ Chewie growls  
“And second it has info on the sith” I say and Leia, Luke and Ben all freeze.  
“Kid, one I’m not that old, and two we don’t know how old that info is and if we can even trust it” Luke said.  
“Sir, my info gets updated every minute.” DO says right before he gets shut offline.  
“It could be fake” CPO calls  
‘The files are from a ex knight of ren’ BB8 says  
‘He wanted the resistance to have the info’ R2 says going over the info.  
“Well?” I say  
“Well, the resistance might have a chance after all, but we need you to help” Leia says standing up  
“Tell me first than I decided” I say  
“Well the best way to get both sides to agree on anything is if they have leaders, and Yoda knows we can not work with Palpatine, but we can work with you. If you go and take your throne and make sure Palpatine dies somehow, then we can ask to talk with you and there you have it” Leia says.  
“What about the order and the sith?” Ben asks “Yes they may be fine with Palpatine but they might not be happy to have to listen to a teenager” Ben pointed out. My mind went back to the images, the order had arms open and no weapons, I can trust them. But the sith, not so much.  
“The order won’t be a big deal, only the sith and Palpatine” I say  
“Well if you two want to deal with Palpatine, the resistance can handle the sith” Luke says. I look over at Ben.  
‘Can’t wait’ He says through the bond. I nod  
“Well you two have lightsabers to make now go.” Leia says pushing us with the force. This is one of the few times I have ever seen her use the force. After both of us are in his old room on the falcon, with metal all around us does she let us go.  
“So what did you see in the cave?” I ask  
“Me falling more into the darkside and killing the rest of my family” He said. “What about you?”  
“I saw myself on the sith throne, with everyone I loved or cared for dead, holding something important to each of them.” I say  
“What was everyone holding?” He asked  
“Leia; Han’s blaster, Luke; his father's mask, Rose; her necklace, Finn just covered in blood same with Chewie, Poe; his jacket, and you your mask” I say looking at him as I said the last part  
“Well good to know that we saw sillmar things. I also saw, mom holding dad’s blaster, uncle holding grandfathers mask. But I also saw Lando with a helmet he used to wear when I was young, Chewie was holding a mini falcon, dad had his dice, and you. You were holding your staff.” He said bringing his eyes to meet mine as he finished. We looked at each other for a long time. No one said anything. No one moved. Then slowly without us even noticing we both leaned in and soon enough his lips were covering mine. My hands reached up and moved around his neck and pulled him in. His hands wrapped around my waist and back and pulled me closer to him. We both kicked everything away and just stayed there. His lips were soft and he tasted like mint and honey. When we pulled apart, we went back to working on our lightsabers. But neither of us actually working on it. Leia came in a little later.  
“Hey you two were almost back at base. Have you done anything other than plan out your lightsabers?” Leia asked looking around the room. I had planned for mine to be two sided like my staff. And Ben had planned to look like the one he used when he was with the order. But both stones were just sitting on the bed side by side. I looked over at them, they formed a Yin Yang sign, a sign of balance.  
“Umm…” I say and get up.  
“Next time you two are working in different rooms,” Leia said shaking her head. Both me and Ben blushed. Leia just laughed at us. “Come on before I go get Luke” And both me and Ben got up and took our things and left the room. We had 30 minutes before we would be there. So I took my things and stayed in the main sitting area and moved the Jedi texts and worked there, and Ben worked in the kitchen beside Leia. I started on the handle and I had BB8 help me. By the time we had landed Luke came to see what he had done. Both Ben and I had them done and they worked but we still have yet to try them out.  
“Nice, now you fight and test them out.” Luke says as we walk off the ship.  
“So how was everyone?” Leia asked Rose.  
“Good we got your call, and I sent Poe to get Zorii, and Lando, and Finn to get Jannah and her group, we’ll be ready as soon as they come back” Rose said.  
“Why did you send them to get our new recruits?” I asked  
“Did you just want to get rid of them?” Leia asked  
“Yeah, it sucked having to hear about how we would never see you guys again and blah blah blah.” Rose said. Luke led Ben and I to an open space where we could try our new sabers.  
“Okay so rules, no cutting each other, no cutting me or anyone. And don’t kill each other and I’ll call out when you're done.” Luke says. “3,2,1 go!” he called, and Ben and I looked at each other and went for it. I knew his next moves and he knew mine but neither of us even tried, it was just block after block after block. After a little while Luke had enough.  
“Okay that enough.” and Ben and I diaabled our sabers. “Neither of you are trying” He said  
“It’s kind of hard when we know what each other's next moves are” I say, just then Poe and Finn landed and I could feel Rose and Leia go meet them.  
“Then we get you some new enemies” Luke said and left us.  
“Who do you think he’s bringing?” I asked  
“Well either Poe or Finn, no one else could keep up with us” Ben said sitting down. I also sat down and we just played around with our sabers until Luke came back.  
“Okay, so Rey you and Poe will fight and Ben and Finn will fight. Rose will judge and Leia and I will watch” Luke said. He moved a few big rocks so he, Leia and some of the new recruits and Poe and I went first.  
“Ready. Set. Go!” Rose called. Poe had his blaster and a training sword, but went straight for his blaster. Every shot I redirected. If I did anything else someone could die. I could feel Poe’s hate just rolling off him, Finn was trying to hide his hate(hate of Poe very clearly trying to kill me), Rose seemed fine, Luke was getting mad at me not following rules, and Leia seemed the same as always.  
“Stop. Rey this is for you to work with your new saber not the force” Luke said.  
“Sorry that I don’t want to kill anyone” I say and walk away. Knowing that I was not welcome here, they don’t understand me.  
“Rey you-” Luke was cut off by me shooting a small rock at them. I walk away, I walk until I find Chewie. He was standing by the falcon with all the droids.  
“Chewie I need a lift” I say  
‘Where?’ he asked  
“Home” I say not knowing where home is. His eyes soften but he nods. We get on the falcon but I stop before we get all the way in. “You guys will stay here, I don’t need them worrying about you” I say to the droids.  
“Miss Rey, they will worry about you more than us.” CPO said  
“Then you stay and tell them I’m fine. Just homesick” Lie.  
‘Your be lonely’ BB8 says  
“I’ll be fine, spend 16 years there and you get used to it” Lie  
‘Why?’ R2 asks  
“I’m just homesick, and need some time alone” Lie.  
“Are you mad?” DO asks  
“No” Lie. This time they get off, but I feel everyone coming.  
“Rey where are you going?” Leia asks  
“Home” I say  
“And where's that?” Luke asks  
“You don’t need to know” I say  
“Why?” Rose asked  
“Ask the droids” I say and head into the falcon.  
“You young lady won't be leaving on one of our ships” Leia said. I want to leave, I need to leave. I don’t belong here. I know, I should have listened, I should have cared.  
“What can you do?” Luke asks, lighting his lightsaber.  
“I can ask you to kill me,” I say.  
“Let's do it,” Poe said, stepping forward but one of the new recruits held him back.  
“Go, but if you're going so am I” Ben said.  
“No, neither of you are leaving. Chewie get off the ship.” Leia says and Chewbacca listens.  
“You really think she can’t fly that thing?” Lando asks  
“There's no way, she never left Jakku until this year no one can master flying that fast” Finn says and Luke drops his saber.  
“Maybe teaching Ben how to fly was a bad idea after all” Leia said  
“Yes maybe it was” I say, but before I can walk any further into the ship Luke takes my new saber.  
“You're not going anywhere without this are you?” He asked, oh yes I am. I could go to the sith and get a better one from them.  
“You don’t know me, you know I could just ask Palpatine for a new one anyways” I say. Using the force I start the ship, Ben runs over to me and Luke pulls his saber away too. “I’m afraid no one does” I say as the ship starts to lift off the ground. I know both Luke and Leia are trying to stop it so I look for somewhere I can hit without killing anyone. I find a group of rock and feel the force and lighting shoots out hitting the group of rocks, making Luke and Leia lose focus and Ben rushes to gain control of the ship, and we’re off.  
“So where to?” He asked  
“You're not going to ask me why I’m running away?”  
“I know” He says looking over at me  
“Ahch-To, we stay there until we have new weapons then we go find the sith” I say  
“Okay then” He says, he doesn’t ask why because he knows. I go back to his room and notice that both on the bed were a Yin and Yang in black and white, I look up to see what’s causing it. It turns out to be a light, I climb onto the bed and look at the light bulbs and notice that they have kyber crystals in them. Just what you use to power a lightsaber. I take them out and fix the light so that you can still see in here. I look at the colors, black and white. I get off the bed and start to combine the stones so that we would have two full crystals. I had just split them into even piles when Ben walked in.  
“The trackers off and we’ll be there in an hour. What are you doing?” He asked  
“Kyber crystals. Your dad.” I say pointing at the light  
“He didn’t know, it was from a trade,” Ben said sitting down on the bed.  
“Well lucky us. Now here's yours” I say handing him a pile of crystals.  
“You know this will take more than an hour just to learn right?” he says  
“You forget that I healed one before” I say. I never fixed a lightsaber but I did do lots of ships and many have small amounts of these crystals in them. I sit down and focus on the crystals and feel the force in between them and try to add more so they have more and can bond. After that is done I open my eyes and find that somehow our crystals end up still fitting like a Yin Yang sign.  
“We’ll be at Ahch-To soon come lets go wait” Ben said  
“Wait let's just float in space for a bit and see of the order of the sith will find us, we can even have the trackers on it’s not like the resistance have many other big ships they can use to find us” I say  
“Okay, then we should finish these sabers” Ben said, I nod and head to turn on the tracker. I look down at my wrist and think about contacting Luke or Rose but don’t want to talk with Luke and I don’t think talking with Rose will be any help. So I just go find Ben and get back to work on our sabers. We sit down on the bed and start working. It didn’t take that long, these were basic sabers, nothing special about them this time other than they have two stones in one saber. I put my saber down and look over at Ben. And my head fills with memories from the kiss. And very soon I have my hands around his neck and am pulling him onto me. He drops his saber and wraps his arms around me and pushes his lips into mine. I push back and I end up lying on top of him. But then we get a call from Leia so we both get up and go to answer the call.  
“Hey mom,” Ben says.  
“You two are in big trouble, you know that right?”  
“Yes” I say looking at the ground  
“But right now while it's only me here tell me why you left.” Leia said  
“I just didn’t feel like I belonged and when Poe was fighting me I could full all his hate roll off him, and I knew I needed to leave” I say  
“And you?” Leia asked Ben  
“What do you want me to say? Sorry that I’m part of a dyad that I had no part in choosing?” Ben said  
“No, why did you go? You could have stayed” Leia said  
“If she's going, so am I,” Ben said and my heart seemed to explode.  
“Well, where are you going?” She asked as Luke came in  
“To Palpatine” I said  
“You're mad!” Luke said  
“Can you tell me something I don’t hear people say about me” I say  
“What are you two thinking? You two alone stand no chance” Luke said  
“We weren't thinking” Ben said  
“Yeah you weren’t” I heard Luke say  
“Oh come on. You stopped me before I could leave and that time I only wanted to go to Jakku, but after everyone came I knew you would come find me and Poe or Finn might just find me to kill me. So the only place you won’t follow me to is Palpatine” I say  
“That was your plan?!” Luke shooted  
“I mean asking to become Queen wasn’t to far off the list” I say  
“Well we could just take out the sith right now” Leia said  
“But we kinda need a bigger ship” Luke said  
“No you don’t if anything smaller ships will help you get to us faster” I say  
“We do this now and tomorrow you come in a attack” Ben says  
“But only kill the sith and the ones who stand in your way. Most of the order are harmless.” I say. Luke walks out after saying how we were going to die.  
“So anything else?” Leia asks  
“Just that you keep, Poe, Finn and Luke at the base.” I say  
“Okay. So when I walked into the bedroom…” Leia started. I could feel my face heat up. Ever since Luke and Ben came back Leia has lightened up a lot, I used to think it was a good thing but now...  
“Shut it mom” Ben said  
“Hey I just want to know” Leia said  
“You're my mother!” Ben said  
“And I’m not getting any younger, and I want grandkids,” Leia said. And my face must be on fire right now.  
“Shut it. I don’t want to hear this” Ben said. His face was just if not redder than mine.  
“From your faces I can tell that both of you need to hear it,” Leia said. She’s still a teenage girl at heart. “So Rey what do you want your wedding to look like?” Leia said. Is this really happening?  
“I don’t know” I say  
“Well get to thinking, and I’m having Rose call you later to talk about this, go somewhere and stay until I tell you to leave we need more time to get ready.” Leia says  
“Yes mom, now can we go?” Ben says  
“Not until I get a list of baby names” Leia said smirking. I really wanted this call to end. “Now what do you think of Kai? Or Amber? Mike? Dove? Dawn? Elena? Fynn? Ken? Lilly? Lucy? Meyer? Ori? Nora? Uni? Uriel? Vola? Zera? Amzi? I have more” Leia said  
“You know what, why don’t you just have Rose send them to the falcon?” I ask knowing that it won’t be much better  
“Okay, but if you two better give me what I want or you two will have a price to pay” Leia said, before Ben ended the call. I don’t need to look over to know that his face is just as red as mine.  
‘We are never calling her alone again’ He says through the bond  
“Well now we need to stay somewhere for Yoda knows how long” I say  
“Where to then?” He asks  
“Ahch-To might as well” I say. Ben walks over and sets the ship on auto pilot.  
“So…” I say  
“Room” He said and I followed him back into his bedroom. I closed the door and the second I turned around I was met with a kiss. I kissed back and lost myself in the kisses and touches. 

Last night was the best night ever. It was sweet, gentle, loving, safe and there was a roughness to it as well. The next morning I woke up in Ben’s arm and in his bed. I sungled more into his chest and dazed back off into sleep. When I woke up again Ben was awake.  
“Good morning, we should arrive in a few hours.” Ben said, kissing my nose  
“Okay, I’m not moving” I said smiling at him.  
“Had a good sleep?” He asked  
“The best” I said  
“Good,” He said, and that was the last thing said until the ship was about to land. After the ship was on land we got our things and went into one of the houses there and set our things up. After that we got a call from Leia again.  
“Should we?” I asked  
“Do you want a pissed Leia after you for Yoda knows how long?” Ben asked  
“Good point” I say and answer the call. It was only Leia and Rose there, Kiffing this can’t be good.  
“Okay so Chewie, BB8 and DO are on they’re way so that you have more contact with us. So now that we have the thing Luke needed us to say covered now talk” Rose said  
“What did you tell her?” I asked Leia  
“Oh you know, everything,” Leia said. She might still be a teenage girl.  
“Do we have to talk about it?” Ben asked  
“Why? Is it awkward for you?” Rose teased  
“Yeah, this is my MOM” Ben said  
“And I’ve known you for what 2 maybe 3 months! And now you want to know about my love life?” I say  
“Well yes. So when's the wedding?” Rose asked  
“Why did you let me answer the call again?” I asked Ben  
“Because I don’t need my mom killing you” He said  
“Oh come on son, I’m going to kill my daughter in-law” Leia said, causing me to blush.  
“Mom you act like a teenager” Ben said  
“Well I never got to be one, and your dad was never the most open” Leia said  
“Okay I did not need to know that” Ben said.  
“So when will the wedding be?” Rose asked again  
“After you stop asking” I say  
“Oh come on,” Rose said  
“Other than you two who else?” Ben asked  
“Well, I did tell Luke, and Chewie and Lando” Leia said. Ben just rubbed his head “And Chewie and Lando can’t wait, you know what Lando is right outside Rose go get him for us. And Luke is well Luke” Leia said. Rose Left to go get Lando.  
“What do you know?” I asked  
“What do you mean daughter in law?” Leia said. It was weird being called that not sure if it was because Ben and I aren’t really together, or because I’ve never been called those words before.  
“I feel like you know more than you led on.” I say  
“Oh I know both of your true feelings, what you did last night…”  
“And I’ll stop you there. How?” Ben said  
“Oh son you should know that by now a mother's feelings when it comes to these things and the force does help” Leia said just as Lando and Rose walk in.  
“So how are our lovebirds? And what did Leia say to make you this red?” Lando asked  
“They did, didn't they!” Rose asked  
“Yes they did” Leia said  
“What?” Lando asked “These girls are crazy and one of them is a grown adult”  
“Shut up, I’m not that old. And my grandkids aren’t far away now” Leia said  
“How did you know?” I asked Rose  
“I could just tell” Rose said “So how was it?” She asked  
“I am not saying!” I say feeling myself burn inside.  
“You know we are all family right?” Landi says, wagging his eyebrows.  
“Which makes it worse” Ben said  
“So do you Poe, Finn, Luke, and some of the newbies in here?” Rose asked  
“Never mind what do you want to know?” I ask  
“Everything” Leia said  
“Nope we will be going” Ben said reaching to turn off the call.  
“Benjamin Skywalker Organa Solo don’t touch that button!” Leia called. Ben stopped and moved back to where he was before. “Good boy” She said  
“Oh boy I remember all the times I heard her use his full full name” Lando said. Just as Luke walked in the door  
“You used his full full name! Why what did he do? What do I get to punish him for this time? It’s been so long” Luke said with a smile on his face.  
“You see. This is why I should have trained you myself. If this is what makes him happy I should have known something bad would happen” Leia said. Rose and I fell over from our laughter, it was great to know that even the legends of the galaxy still have some humor left in them from when they were young.  
“Come in dear brother of mine, and now this is a family” Leia said  
“So now that the whole family is here want to start spilling?” Lando said, I looked over at Ben.  
‘We could have some fun with this’ I say to him  
‘We could…’ He says. We look at each other with a look in our eyes.  
“You know what I’m going to clean things…” Rose says seeing the look we gave. And she speed walks out the room.  
“So where do you want us to start?” I ask  
“Wait what are we talking about?” Luke asked  
“Oh just that you might be having some grand nieces and nephews” Lando said. Before anyone could say any more the call was ended by Luke.  
“Well, looks like we have a few days here” Ben said moving his arms around my waist.  
“Looks like it,” I say, leaning in for another kiss.  
“How long do you think it’ll be until Chewie comes?” Ben asks, breaking the kiss.  
“Not that long” I say  
“Then maybe we should start working on a plan,” He said.  
“Maybe” I say. We walk back into the house and start talking about what we can do.  
“We need to kill Palpatine right before the resistance kills the sith. Or the sith could fight back, or worse Palpatine finds out what we are going to do” Ben says  
“What if only I go in and you stay with the resistance and tell them when to shoot. Cause otherwise neither one of us can know or Palpatine will find out.” I say  
“It might be our best bet, but what about getting them into the area? There's that shield and no way will Palpatine lower it” Ben says  
“Than I take the throne and lower it right before I kill Palpatine and giving you enough time to kill the sith” I say  
“That won’t be enough time” He says. I think for a second before Yoda’s words come back to me, ‘It is the observer that understands the game, not the players’  
“Then I fool him into thinking that they have won. Palpatine has watched from his throne for long enough don’t you think?” I ask  
“You better be careful” He says  
“I will” I say as I spot Chewie and DO and BB8 land. We both get up and meet them by their ship. Chewie comes and picks us both up in a tight hug.  
“Hello to you to” I say as he puts us down  
‘Do you have a plan?’ BB8 asks  
“Yes, but how long until they are ready?” Ben asked  
“Well R2D2’s files say that in about 2 days everyone will be good to go, but they want one more day to learn the plan” DO says.  
“Okay let's go to the falcon and talk” I say leading the way to the falcon. I call Leia hoping that everyone’s with her.  
“Calling back so soon are we now?” Luke says.  
“Okay you want to know the plan?” I ask  
“That is the reason you called I hope” Luke says  
“Okay I can’t tell you the whole thing” I start  
“Oh and why's that. Have other plans?” Poe asked  
“Let her speak” Leia says moving her hand to her blaster  
“No I have no other plans, but if we have a set plan Palpatine will find out easily, so I am telling you the outline of it but if something happens now thats why. So I’ll be going to Palpatine alone, Ben will be with Chewie, BB8 and DO they will lead your side of the fight. I will go and claim the sith throne from Palpatine and open the shield, then after that as I kill Palpatine you guys kill the rest of the sith.” I say  
“And?” Finn asked  
“Yeah like how do we kill them? And what about the first order and they're aircraft?” Rose asked  
“You can figure that out with me later” Ben says  
“We need a full plan or this could be the end of it” Poe said  
“If Palpatine finds out what we’re planning then it’s the end” I say  
“So only you can’t know” Finn says  
“No, Palpatine could find out through, me, Leia or Ben not just Rey” Luke said  
“Yeah another thing, Luke, Poe and Finn are staying here with me” Leia said, making all boys very unhappy  
“Why?” Poe asked  
“I’m not letting Poe kill Rey or Ben, and don’t want him making Finn do it. And Luke I need you to help me make sure everyone knows what their doing” Leia said  
“So I can still go right?” Rose asked  
“Yes you will go but stay in the back, you won’t be fighting, but I need you to make sure all our ships come back” Leia said and she nodded.  
“You can go back to getting ready, tomorrow I head out,” I say.  
“And I’ll find you so don’t go anywhere” Ben says.  
“Okay see you. We will talk tonight, just the girls” Leia says. We all say goodbye and the call ends.  
“This call tonight can’t be good” I say. And Chewie growls.  
“Really Chewie?” Ben asked rubbing his head  
‘Yes’ Chewie says  
“Fine I’ll tell you when Rey’s talking with mom and Rose” Ben said. We walk back to the house and make sure that we have everything we need and head out of a bit of training.  
“So we have gear for lightsaber battles and not just sticks” Ben said  
“Then we’ll do that” I say. We go change into the gear for lightsaber training. The gear was thick and had a very special type of metal in it so that the lightsabers wouldn’t be able to cut through. We head back out and grab the sabers we made before Chewie stops us.  
‘Use these instead’ BB8 beeped. We look over at Chewie who was holding our purple sabers. I pull mine over to me and Ben follows suit.  
“Well ready?” I ask  
“You know it,” He says, igniting his. I also ignite mine and we charge at each other. Both of us blocked our thoughts so neither had an advantage. Ben was by far the best fighting partner, Finn could just keep up but after a while he gives out. Rose and Poe both didn’t really know how to use a sword, and there wasn’t really anyone else to challenge. Both Ben and I were an even match for each other, mostly because any skill he learned I could learn really fast after, and vice versa. So it came down to quick thinking, but growing up on Jakku you needed to be able to think on your feet, and for Ben working in the first order probably means the same thing. So we were at it for a while before he got me.  
“Good try, maybe next time you’ll beat me” Ben said pinning me down  
“Maybe-” I say getting cut off by BB8 telling me Leia’s calling. “Fine tell her I’ll be there in 5 minutes” I say taking off the extra gear  
“Just go now, I’ll put everything away. You don’t want to see my mom when she’s mad” Ben said, I kiss him on the cheek and run off  
“Thank you” I called out. Once I’m in the falcon I sit down and place my saber on my belt beside the grey one.  
“Hey sorry I’m late” I say  
“No worries” Rose said  
“Now do you have a drink? We’ll be here a while” Leia said  
“No, but I’ll be fine” I say  
“No sense, go get my son to bring you some wine, he should still know where his father used to hide it” Leia said.  
“Fine, BB8 go get Ben to get me some wine.” I say and BB8 goes to get Ben. I reach out to Ben, ‘Sorry, your mom needs you to get me a drink’ I say.  
‘Don’t worry, it’s fine, want food too? Chewie just made some’ Ben asked  
‘Yes of course! Thank you’ I say.  
“So now that we have that covered, we will cover what you’ll wear to meet Palpatine” Rose said. At least it’s not my love life. Good.  
“I was thinking just what I wear everyday” I say. And Rose rolls her eyes  
“No you will wear black, not just because it will show him that you really are willing to join the darkside, but I really want to see you in some black” Leia said.  
“Oh and why? After this you can play dress up with me all you want” I say hearing Ben come over with food and the wine Leia wanted me to have. “Thank you” I say as he puts down the food.  
“No worries” He says giving me a kiss before leaving. He must not want to listen to his mother talk about him later.  
“He’s so sweet” Rose says  
“He really hasn’t changed,” Leia says. “And I was only just thinking about how I’ve seen you in most colors other than black and I guess silver and gold but I really want to see you in black” She said  
“You know it feels weird saying this but I’ve always wondered how you would look in black but never said anything because black was well you know” Rose said  
“Well, I don’t have any clothes here” I say  
“I did and so did Luke. Luke had a few black things and I also did. Han did for sure but you’re not fitting in his clothes so wear mine and Lukes.” Leia said  
“You sure?” I asked  
“Oh of course you are going to be my daughter in law someday” Leia said. My face must have heated up because Rose started giggling.  
“Yes. So now tell us, how was he last night?” Rose asked. I was lucky I wasn’t drinking or I would have just spit wine all over the falcon.  
“He was… sweet. It was good” I say, not really sure what to say.  
“Oh come on don’t tell me he took after his father” Leia said shaking her head and taking a sip of her wine.  
“I doubt it. But I don’t know how to describe how last night was” I say, taking a bite of the food.  
“That good huh?” Rose asked  
“Yes” I say  
“Now, Rey do you love him?” Leia asked. I choked on my food but was fine  
“Yes…” I say. I do love him, some part of me has always.  
“Good, now her love life isn’t the only one that I want to make sure works out. Rose how’s you and Finn?” Leia asked.  
“Wh-what?” Rose asked  
“Sooo, you like Finn?” I asked.  
“Why do you even care?” Rose said  
“Oh I care because even if you aren’t family by blood you are family” Leia said, pouring another glass of wine for herself.  
“Yes, now tell me when did this happen?” I asked. Maybe this girl talk would be fun. Just then two other girls walked in, I’ve seen them before.  
“Hey Zorii and Jannah. This is Rey. Rey this is Zorii used to work with Poe, and this is Jannah she used to be a stromer” Rose said.  
“Hey” I say. I might be able to get used to more company.  
“Hey, so your the girl we keep hearing about” Jannah says grabbing a cup of wine  
“What have you heard?” I asked  
“Mixed things. Poe says your born of darkness, Finn prefers not to say anything, Skywalker says your bold and these two say your something” the girl, Zorii says  
“Oh” I say looking down at the plate.  
“So what about your love lifes?” Rose asked  
“Well I like Poe…” Zorii says. Really? I think to myself.  
“Well I don’t like anyone” Jannah says  
“Well, what do you think about Rey wearing black for a change?” Leia asked  
“Oh it would show her figure so well” Zorii said.  
“You know you don’t really seem like the the type of person to love playing dress up” I say  
“Oh not really, but I do think you would look amazing,” Zorii said. Beside me BB8 beeps.  
“Yes thank you BB8 tell him I’m fine” I say, and he rolls off to find Ben again.  
“What was that?” Jannah asked  
“Oh Ben and Chewie just wonder if I was okay” I say  
“Why wouldn’t you be?” Leia asked  
“Well with what you were talking about earlier today…” I say trailing off  
“Oh yes thanks for bringing it up. Now girls we need to start thinking of wedding ideas for her and my son’s wedding” Leia said. I knew this was coming and I really didn’t care anymore. I had a long day and the wine wasn’t helping.  
“Oh now when is it?” Jannah asked  
“What about right after we win?” Rose asked  
“I can work with that” Zorii said  
“So what do we want in it?” Jannah asked  
“She should wear black and Ben should wear white” Rose said  
“Oh I like that idea” Leia said “All the men should then wear black and all girls wear white to make them stand out” Leia added  
“Oh good idea now where would the wedding take place?” Zorii asked  
“How about nowhere?” I said  
“Why that's?” Rose asked  
“Cause it won’t happen, at least not this soon” I say taking another sip  
“Oh come on, it can be a surprise for both of you” Zorii said  
“I don’t think that's how these things work” I point out. “Anyways I need to go, it’s late and the wines not helping. Talk after we win” I say getting up  
“Okay. Rey, may the force be with you. Always” Leia said  
“You too.” I say and the call ends. I walk over to the house and walk in and fall onto the bed.  
“Well hello, how was your girls talk?” Ben asked walking over  
“What do you think” I ask trying to stay awake  
“I think it went well, other than you had way too much wine for one sitting” Ben said sitting on the bed.  
“Well then I’m off to bed. I need to leave in the morning” I say  
“Okay then. Goodnight” he said kissing my head. But I grab his arm before he can stand up.  
“Stay” I say, slowly falling to sleep  
“Then move over” He said, sliding into bed with me. After the light was out, I closed my eyes and I was asleep, lost in my own world. 

In the morning I woke up finding myself wrapped in Ben's arms again. Just as I was starting to really wake up, Ben also woke.  
“Good morning, ready to leave?” He asked, kissing my head  
“Almost” I say, sifting to kiss him. He pulled me closer to him, and ran his hands along my back.  
“I love you Rey” He said as we broke our kiss.  
“I love you more Ben” I say. After we got up we went to the ships. I was taking the smaller ship that Chewie, DO and BB8 came here on and the rest were taking the falcon. Or at least that was the plan.  
‘No your taking the falcon’ Chewie growled  
“I have no need for such a big ship” I say  
“No but Leia wanted you to use it,” DO said  
‘There more ships at the base we can take’ BB8 beeped rolling around me  
“Fine. I’ll see you later” I say giving Ben one more kiss before jumping on the falcon.  
“May the force be with you,” Ben said as we parted  
“You too” I say as the door closes. I start the ship and go and change quickly before I go into lightspeed. I really don’t want to change but Leia did make a good point that wearing black would make them believe that I’m there to turn. I end up wearing a black dress that Leia had and adding my belt under the cape I put over top of it. I put both my purple and my extra black one. I plan to only show that one. I moved over to the pilot seat and jumped into light speed heading for the place DO entered. Once I was just outside the shield I stopped.  
“Who goes there?” A men asked  
“Rey Palpatine, I am here to join you” I say, hiding all my thoughts but keeping anything dark untouched.  
“You may pass and follow the lead ship to your grandfather” The men said and opened the shield. I entered and saw all the thousands of ships just there. I don’t know which is the lead one but I followed the only one moving so that better be it. The ship lands and I follow, once I have landed the ship takes off. I get off the ship and start walking. No clue as to where I’m going but I can feel Palpatine so that's the way I go. I entered a room, the throne room. I look around and see stands full of sith, all with some weapon in hand. Just like what I saw in the cave.  
“Grandfather, I’m here. I want to join you” I say stepping into his view  
“Ah good. I see you are even dressed in black do you like it?” He asked  
“Yes, it feels like home” I say lying.  
“Good now come and kill me, that is the only way to rule the sith” He said handing me a crown of gold. It was one of the prettiest things I have ever seen ever. I reach out and touch it and see a dark future, one that I rule the dark side and never see the light again. I accept it, and take out my hair and place the crown on top of my head. “Now let me see your lightsaber” He said. I pulled out the black saber and lit it for him to see. “Black. Wonderful” He said. I raised my arm to kill him and he closed his eyes and I killed him. I did it, but felt some of his power flow into me. I push away the thoughts and feelings and move to sit on the throne hoping that the resistance was right at the shield. I feel the force and find the bond and reach out to Ben.  
‘Ben, he’s dead, he made me kill him to take the throne, are you ready?’ I asked through the bond.  
‘Yes we are’ he said.  
“Drop the shield, the resistance is here. They want a fight. And that's what we’ll give them.” I say to one of the sith standing beside me.  
“What makes you think that we will trust that you are not here setting up a trap?” He asked.  
“I am your queen and you will do as I say” I say moving to stand in front of him with my black saber still in hand  
“This my ‘queen’ is nothing” He said, pulling the saber out of my hand and breaking it. The knights of ren come out of the dark and stand beside this man. Who does he think he is?  
“I AM YOUR QUEEN AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND ONLY ME!” I shouted, grabbing this man’s heart with the force and stopping it. Once he fell dead at my feet. I walk over to another one of the men and look him dead in the eyes. I look for any sign that he will say no and ask again. “Lower the shield or you will end up like him” I say pointing at the dead men on the ground.  
“Yes my queen” He says and leaves. I know the knights of ren are right behind me not happy with my choice.  
“So you want a fight?” I ask, removing my cape and pulling out my purple saber right as the shield fell and the resistance came in. The resistance went straight to destroying ships, and I saw some come down to kill the sith. I went back to the knight and started to block their attacks. And went after one by one, I got two down by the time I could feel that all the sith were dead. I can feel that even with that little bit of Palpatine’s power in me my power won’t be enough. I try to find Ben and find him before I feel another shot come close to hitting me  
‘Ben I need help’  
‘Give me a second’ Ben said.  
I keep pushing my powers, and I try to lean more on just hand to hand combat but the knights that know how to use the force keep me away. Ben came over just as I had 3 down, three more to go. Ben takes on one and I take on another and we leave one last one to watch his friends die. I was done before Ben so I went after the last knight, but my energy was fading. I had pushed my powers so hard and so fast. He kept blocking all my strikes with his sword. The sword was made up of some sort of metal that was strong yet a lightsaber didn’t break it. I kept trying and saw that most of the sith and order ships were down. When Ben was done he came over and helped me finish the last knight. It was nice to fight with him again. We jogged back to the falcon, looking down at myself. I was covered in blood and dirt but I also felt different, darker it was weird. I have also felt the darkside but now the darkside was calling to me louder than the light. I sat down in the pilot seat and took off. I take a minute to clear my thoughts and think about what's next. I still can feel Palpatine in me, but I find the light and cover it. I open my eyes and look around and try to find everyone. Rose was on one of the bigger ships with some of the hurt pilots in there, Jannah and Zorii were still finishing off the last of the ships. I know that there was still more dark out there and that going back to my friends was going to be hard but I know I’ll be okay. I jump into light speed and head back to the resistance camp. Ben called Rose to tell her what happened and to meet us back at camp. I get off first while Ben checks the ship, and I run to find Leia. She wasn’t hard to find having Luke and Poe and Finn right beside her. And standing in the middle of camp.  
I walk over to hug her but Poe holds up his blaster at me and I stop.  
“Who are you?” Poe asked, and I just stood there in shock for a second.  
“Umm, still Rey” I say  
“What are you wearing? And what happened” Finn asked  
“Yeah, Rey would never wear black” Poe said. I roll my eyes, really so quick to judge.  
“Leia please” I beg her. And she pushes past the boys and reaches out to hug me. “I did it” I say  
“You did, now tell us what happened while everyone else comes back.” She says. We go sit down to talk. Poe keeps his hand on his blaster the whole time, and I can feel that Luke isn’t all that happy.  
“So want me to start from when I left Ben?” I asked and Leia nodded. “So I went straight to Palpatine and they let me in, and once I was with Palpatine. I killed him and took the throne. After I got someone to open the shield I got into a fight with the knights of ren and Ben came to help and boom done” I say  
“Any small thing you missed” Luke asked  
“Well when I killed Palpatine some of his power went to me, but not enough to really do anything. But the fight really did push me” I say  
“Well the knights of ren are really strong and you fighting them yourself might not have been the best idea” Ben said walking over  
“Wait then why do you still have the crown? Have other plans?” Poe asked  
“Oh I just forgot” I say, taking off the crown.  
“Oh you forgot? How did you forget? You grew up on JAKKU and you just so happened to forget that you were wearing a CROWN! Not to mention the crown of the sith” Poe said. I was hurt, I thought he trusted me, but ever since he found out I am a Palpatine he’s acted like he’s never known me.  
“Well I’m sorry that I forgot what I was wearing. I feel like I’m going to pass out and the last thing I am going to worry about is my outfit” I say and the last thing I see before everything goes black was Lukes and Leias sabers hit each other. 

I wake up in a bed in the med bay of the resistance base. I look around and see that I’m still wearing what I passed out in, and still had my purple saber on my belt. But my arm wraps that had been dirty before are now white and I had bandages on the places that had skin showing and I could feel that I had a few bandages under my clothes. I feel sleep taking over me once more and I give in. This time whenI wake I can feel Ben and Leia in the room. I open my eyes and slowly sit up.  
“Rey!” Ben said helping me sit up  
“What happened?” I asked  
“A lot has happened but tell us what was the last thing you saw” Leia said, her voice calm but unsteady.  
“Your saber and Luke’s saber. Wait how long was I out?” I asked  
“Almost 2 weeks” Ben said  
“Well, I when you passed out it was because you used so much power to fight the knights of ren, but Luke and I fought. It was about you. After you said some of Palpatine's power went to you Luke thought that he had passed his soul to you, and wanted to kill you. Poe agrees with Luke, Finn stayed out of it, but everyone else was on my side. But Poe is grounded, and Luke is being watched. But are you okay?” Leia asked  
“I think so. My head hurts but other then the cuts the rest of me feels fine” I say  
“Good, I have to get to, now that the sith and order are gone, there are so many things to do, not to mention your guys wedding” Leia said and rushed out.  
“Someday she’s going to hurt herself” Ben said shaking his head  
“Why?” I asked Ben  
“What do you mean?” He asked  
“Why did Luke try to kill me, just because of Palpatine?” I asked  
“That's what he said” Ben said  
“He should know that when a family member dies that if they can use the force some power will be given to the oldest blood relative that can also use the force. But most feel it given that most force users aren’t as strong as us or Palpatine” I say remembering the Jedi texts  
“Where did you learn that?”  
“The texts” I say.  
“Let’s go and talk with him and Poe then. Can you walk?” He asked  
“Mostly I think” I say standing up, I leaned on Ben for support as we walked over to find Luke and Poe.  
“Do you know why Poe hates me?” I asked as we just left the room I was in  
“Kinda, so he has some personal thing against Palpatine killing his family or something. And hates any person with his blood, and thinks that even if they don’t start evil they turn evil.” Ben says. I stop and look at the ground rethinking this idea. “You’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of it” He said kissing my head  
“Okay” I say and we continue our walk to them. We found them sitting in a sitting room with Finn, Jannah, Rose, and Zorii.  
“Oh thank the force you’ll okay” Rose said hugging me  
“Black does look good on you” Jannah said  
“Wear it more often” Zorii says walking over to me.  
“Thanks” I say now looking over at the boys.  
‘You know why Finn’s been so quiet since the Palpatine things?’ I ask Ben  
‘Not a clue, I feel he’s just thinking about things’ Ben said  
“Rey. I am sorry, I still can’t seem to learn” Luke said. I couldn’t tell if it was a lie or not. I just look him in the eyes and just hold his gaze for a few seconds before breaking it and looking over at Poe.  
“I have nothing to say,” He said. I knew he wouldn’t say anything, but I want answers. Would it be such a bad idea to go into his mind? Maybe, but something’s willing me to do it.  
“That's okay you don’t need to say anything” I say, and reach into this mind and find the memory. It wasn’t hard to find, he had it at the front of his thoughts.  
[“we will do it my lord” a male figure said. “Yes, please we just need more time” A female said. “I have given you enough time, get her out of here. NOW!” a new male voice said. (a voice Rey had heard before, when she was very very little) “But sir, if we leave now she could die” The female said. “You will protect her with your life.” The second voice said. (Rey recognized it as her fathers.) “We have a child to watch over. Please when the order leaves then we will leave” The first male said. “It will be too late then” Rey’s father said. “What’s so important about her? And why can’t you just take her yourselves?” The female asked. “We are the reason the first order is here and we need to get our child out of here, she must not be found by them. Her life is more important than all of yours and your son’s” Rey’s father said. “Maybe to you but we won’t do it” The female said. Rey’s father lifted his hand and waved it across their faces. “You will take this girl to somewhere safe, and guard her with your life” Rey’s father said. “Of course, now hon lets go” The male said. (who Rey guessed was Poe’s dad) Rey’s father handed her to the female and they took her to a ship and flew off. Rey saw that there were first order ships that followed them, but then the memory ended] Poe’s mom and dad died saving me, because my dad MADE them.  
“Stop,” Poe said and I pulled away.  
“What happened?” Zorii asked  
“You never saw them again did you?” I ask.  
“No, because of your dad” Poe said and Jannah and Rose both gasped in shock  
“What does it have to do with me? I couldn’t do anything about it, I was what? 2 week old!” I say trying to use the force to calm me down.  
“Yeah well it still hurts” Poe said.  
“At least you got to meet your parents, they sent me away when I was 2 weeks old, I never got to know them. See them. Talk to them!” I say. ~his~ power started to come up, but I pushed it away.  
“Yeah well at least now you know it was their choice. My parents never got that choice. Because of your stuipd mind tricks!” Poe yelled. I willed my saber to my hand and lit it. But then noticed what I was doing and put it away.  
“Then I’ll leave, you guys can fix the galaxy.” I say and turn around faceing to door  
“Rey don’t do what I did. You saw how that played out” Luke said, and I turned back around to face them.  
“Do you trust me?” I ask, trying not to break.  
“Yes” Ben, and Rose said.  
“You’ve given me no reason not to,” Jannah said and Zorii agreed. I look over at Finn, Poe and Luke.  
“Do you?” I ask them  
“Yes,” Finn said, meeting my gaze. I saw the truth behind them and moved to look at Luke and Poe.  
“So far yes,” Luke said.  
“I’m not sure,” Poe said.  
“Then I’ll let you make up your mind. I need to change out of these clothes” I say leaving and heading to the falcon. I felt Rose follow me and everyone else stayed with Poe and Luke. I walk over to the clothes I had on before Palpatine, and look down at it for a while.  
“You still plan on wearing that?” Rose asked.  
“Not sure. It reminds me of who I was before” I say  
“You haven’t changed” Rose said  
“I have. I feel it. I feel ~his~ power in me fighting to take control” I say looking back at her  
“Well then what about I give you a makeover?” She asked  
“Okay” I say sitting down in the main area. And Rose went to grab an outfit for me. She came back with a pair of black pants, and a gold top and handed them to me.  
“Keep the shoes, I like them,” she said. I went to change. I liked the look, the top Rose gave me had tight sleeves and was in a v-neck line. But also showed some skin.  
“So…” I asked stepping into her view  
“Good, now add your belt. And saber,” Rose said handing me my saber that I hooked on my belt. I looked at myself one more time before sitting down with her. I liked this look, still light, but also the black made it perfect to me.  
“What’s next?” I asked her  
“Whatever we want, but for sure a wedding” She said. I just smiled back at her.  
“Maybe not so soon. I need time…” I trail off not being able to find the words.  
“It’s okay, we’ll wait” Leia said walking over.  
“The darkness isn’t gone I can feel it, ~he~ might be gone, but his power isn’t.” I say, and Leia nodded  
“The first order isn’t all dead either. We all need time to heal.” Leia said  
“I need to find myself” I say hoping they understand.  
“Of course, go do what you need to do. But under a few requirements” Leia said  
“Of course princess” I say. Leia gave me a warm smile, whole and kind.  
“You give me grandkids, and you come back to us” Leia said  
“Of course” I say  
“You can leave whenever your ready” Rose said  
“I think I might wait until I’m fully healed” I say  
“Then for the time being you should know that Poe doesn't fully trust you. But I don’t think it has anything to do with what you did, but what your father did” Leia said  
“It’s okay” I say  
“Well I’ll leave you alone for now” Rose said getting up to leave, and Leia did the same.  
“Thank you. Both of you for understanding” I say as they leave.  
“Of course” Rose said. And I was left alone. I stayed and felt the force all around me and let it guide me through my breathing. The force was calm, but there was something, there always is.  
“Hey, I like the new look” Ben said walking in.  
“Hey, thanks. Leia told you right?” I asked knowing he knew what I was talking about.  
“Yes, and I’m going with you” He said.  
“Okay then where are we going?” I asked  
“Anywhere” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like me to do more?  
> Should I write a extra bit and fill in some of the missing parts? the more teen and up things?


End file.
